Lucky
by Slo Motion
Summary: Lucy is a famous actress living in Hollywood? Does she ever miss her family? Songfic


My 7th Heaven Song Fic  
  
AN: this is just a song fic I wanted to do one so here it is ok the first chapter is about Lucy and what if she was famous and left the Camden house would she be happy ok here you go  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from 7th Heaven or the song "Lucky" the song belongs to Briteny Spears and the 7th Heaven people belong to Brenda Hampton, Aaron Spelling, and The WB and other people  
  
Chapter1: Lucky  
  
Lucy Camden that name was famous she was a big star but no one really knew what her story was.  
  
"This is a story about a girl named Lucy....."  
  
Lucy Camden woke up that morning.  
  
"Early morning she wakes up.."  
  
She heard a knock at her door and went to get it.  
  
"Knock, knock, knock on the door..."  
  
It was a pot of flowers from a fan how sweet she thought and flashed a smile with her perfect white teeth.  
  
"It's time for make up perfect smile.." She knew that all her fans where going to be a the awards show tonight hoping that Lucy would win Best Actress.  
  
"It's you their all waiting for they go...."  
  
Lucy thought of what all her adoring fans said.  
  
"Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl and they say...."  
  
Lucy thought of the other things they said.  
  
"She's so lucky she's a star..."  
  
Lucy knew she was lucky but for some weird reason she cried at night.  
  
"But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking..."  
  
Lucy would ask herself if she had everything in her life then why did she cry.  
  
"If there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night.."  
  
Lucy sometimes thought that she was lost in some kind of dream or image  
  
"Lost in an image in a dream...."  
  
But no one would wake her up.  
  
"But there's no one there to wake her up....."  
  
She felt that she always won everything while the world span around  
  
"And the world is spinning and she keeps on wining...."  
  
Lucy wonder what would happen if the world stopped.  
  
"But tell me what happens when it stops they go..."  
  
Once again the words of her fans popped in her head.  
  
"Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl and they say...."  
  
The other dreaded thoughts popped in her head.  
  
"She's so lucky she's a star....."  
  
The tears slowly filled her eyes the tears she hated.  
  
"But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking....."  
  
Once again she questioned her life.  
  
"If there is nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night..."  
  
By that night all of her thoughts and questions went away at the awards show nervously she waited for the Best Actress announcement.  
  
"Best Actress and the winner is...Lucy!"  
  
Lucy couldn't believe it she won she was so happy she went up and gladly accepted the award a reporter awaited her.  
  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing out side the arena waiting for Lucy. Oh my god here she comes!"  
  
Lucy walked down the red carpet hearing all of her fans cheer and seeing cameras flash she felt so proud that she's won.  
  
"Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl....."  
  
Lucky felt the happiest she had ever felt.  
  
"She is so lucky but why does she cry..."  
  
Confetti fell down sparkling Lucy stood in the center of a crowd of fans.  
  
"If there is nothing missing in her life why do tears come at night and they say..."  
  
Lucy was getting into her limo when she saw in the crowd a little girl who looked like her little sister Ruthie.  
  
"She's so lucky she's a star..."  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes as a security guard closed the limo door and the car took off.  
  
"But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking...."  
  
Lucy began to question why she cried every night again.  
  
"If there is nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night..."  
  
Lucy arrived back at her penthouse LA apartment and got ready for bed still crying and wondering.  
  
"She's so lucky she's a star...."  
  
Why did she cry like this what was causing it and why.  
  
"But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking.."  
  
Lucy lay down in her bed a soon found the answer to her question she missed her family she wanted to be with them that's why she cried at night.  
  
"If there is nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night"  
  
Lucy then went to bed...crying.  
  
THE END  
  
hope you like it please review this is my first shot a song fic ok there will be more chapters I'll have the next one soon ok  
  
*~*Lucky Star*~* 


End file.
